A typical 3-point vehicle seatbelt restraining system includes, at each seat location of an automotive vehicle having a horizontal seat base on which an adult sized vehicle occupant sits, a belt (i.e., web), a buckle mounted on a first side of the seat location and a guide through which the belt passes. The guide is typically a fixedly mounted, pivotable plate having a slot through which the belt passes or a fixedly mounted idler roller the belt traverses. The belt has first and second ends respectively connected to (1) an anchor fixedly mounted below the guide, and (2) a retractor fixedly mounted below the guide. In use, the belt is wound and paid from the retractor. The anchor and retractor are mounted at or in proximity to the same, second side of the seat location that is opposite to the first side of the seat location. The restraining system also includes a tongue slidably connected to the belt between the guide and anchor for connection to the buckle. The guide is mounted at or in proximity to the second side of the seat location at a height above the horizontal base of the seat location. In many systems, the height of the guide above the horizontal base of the seat location is adjustable to enable a typical adult sized occupant of the seat location to be safely and comfortably restrained on the seat base at the seat location while the tongue is connected to the buckle. The belt, when in use with the tongue in the buckle, includes (1) a first segment between the retractor and the guide, (2) a second segment between the guide and the tongue for restraining the shoulder and chest of the adult occupant, and (3) a third segment between the tongue and the anchor arrangement for restraining the lap of the adult sized occupant.
Three point seatbelt systems of the above type, however, have not proven satisfactory for vehicle occupants who are not adult sized. It is mandated in most states of the United States that children under a certain size must sit in a booster seat that is held in place by three point seat belt systems of the above type. Such booster seat arrangements are expensive and difficult for many childcare givers to install and remove. The installation and removal process is particularly highlighted in families using more than one automotive vehicle to transport children and who do not have sufficient funds to purchase a booster seat for each automotive vehicle.
The problem is also acute in school buses for transporting children of different sizes and ages. In fact, the use of seatbelts for student transportation has become highly controversial. While some states of the United States have currently made some form of seatbelts mandatory for school buses, most states have not installed school bus seat belt systems because the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) and the National Academy of Science (NAS) have stated that three point belts on school buses would provide little if any added protection in a crash. The findings of these agencies are understandable because those states which have installed seat belts on school buses use only lap belts that do not employ a belt guide or a retractor. Lap belts do not prevent the upper torso of an individual from being thrown forward if the school bus were involved in a front end collision or a bus roll-over. Hence, lap belts can create more of a hazard to the passenger of a school bus in an accident situation than no belt at all. In contrast, the three point seat belt systems do prevent the upper torso of an individual from being thrown forward if the vehicle were involved in a front end collision or a roll-over.
A major problem with attempting to place three point seat belt restraining systems in family automotive vehicles, as well as school buses, is that the same seat location is occupied by adult or near adult sized vehicle occupants as well as young children, who are obviously much smaller than the adult sized or near adult sized occupants. For example, the same school buses transport both young children (five-ten year old elementary students), and older and larger students, such as those attending middle and senior high schools.
The standard placement of the guide above the seat belt of the three point systems provides proper and adequate chest and lap position for the larger children, but creates a safety issue for the younger, small children, in both school buses and family automotive vehicles. The segment of the belt between the guide and the tongue for restraining the shoulder and chest of the occupant of the seat location is such that this portion of the belt is in front of or intersects the neck of the smaller children. If the small child were thrown suddenly forward in any type of accident involving the family automotive vehicle in which the child is riding or a school bus, there is a significant possibility of the child being choked or strangled by the belt. Consequently, three point safety belts are not used for small children in family automotive vehicles or school buses.
Another reason for not using the prior art three point seat belt systems on school buses is that the buses frequently are arranged so that three students sit on each school bus bench. In such an instance, the belts must be retrofitted to the school bus to maintain the desired total seating capacity of the bus.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seatbelt system of the three point type, wherein the seat belt system can, at each seat location, be safely and comfortably used for seat occupants of different ages at different times.